Partner in Crime
by Blu3 Wat3rs
Summary: What if the Grinch had a little sister, a partner in crime along with Max? Lucy, a teenage girl who doesn't remember much of her past, was found in a blizzard by the Grinch. Taking her in, the Grinch raises Lucy as her older brother, and forms her into his partner in crime.
1. Chapter 1

*Partner in Crime*

Summery:

What if the Grinch had a little sister? What if, soon after he ran away to the top of Mount Crumpet, he met a little girl who was also running from Whoville? This is MY theory...

* * *

Chapter One:

"I hate Christmas! I hate it!" the young boy shouted.

The Grinch, only a young boy at the time, was living by himself at the top of Mount Crumpet, where he knew he would have a bit of peace. Away from THEM.

The Whos. How he hated them.

It had been already a few years since that awful day. Since the gift exchange. It still haunted him, and he knew that it forever will.

He sighed and shook his green head. "At least it's peaceful up here. I have all the company I need: Me, Myself, and I."

The Grinch layed back on the tattered mattress he had found at the dump. He attempted to sleep, until:

RING RING RING RING RING!

"What now!?" the Grinch yelled in fustration.

He got up, walked to his door and listened as the voice of a Who blared:

"BLIZZARD APROACHING! TAKE COVER!"

The Grinch shrugged. "I hope they get frostbite." he muttered, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

* Hours earlier*

A young girl shivered and hugged herself as she sat on the steps of the school, waiting for school to begin.

Sighing, she wondered, "I really hope they'll leave me alone today."

Only at 6 years old, the girl was really intelligent: She already knew how to read large books, speak in ryhme without trouble, and solve hard equations and puzzles. Because of this, she was often teased by her classmates.

The girl had beautiful long brown hair, reaching her middle back, along with blue eyes that sparkled. She didnt exactly enjoy following most rules, despite the fact she was the smartest, she HATED school! It bored her to sit there and to listen about things from the past, she hated having to follow the rules of: "Sit still", or "pay attention".

"Finally," she muttered as the bell rang. She hated having to wait for a long time.

"Alright class, have a seat! I have important news!" the teacher said, as the girl sat down with her 1st grade class.

"Tomarrow, we will have a specail holiday party! We'll exchange gifts, eat treats, and even sing our favorite Christmas carols!" the teacher said. The students whispered among themselves excitly.

"Please do your best to look nice, and to bring at least ONE gift for at least ONE friend."

The girl sighed. She didnt HAVE any friends.

*later*

The day past quickly, and the girl rushed home... well, she TRIED to anyway.

"Hey, little freak!" a boy's voice rang in her ears. She groaned. "What?"

"I have a surprise for you!" he crackled. The girl turned around. "What are you-HEY! HELP!" the girl cried our in surprise as a bag was place over her head.

She felt someone pick her up by the legs and arms. "OW!" she complained as they dragged her off to who-knows-where.

After a while, they finally dropped her on the snow. Removing the bag from her head, the boy laughed.

"So, Freak, lets test your bravery: Climb up to the top of the mountain, and we'll leave you alone...for good!"

The girl's eyes opened wide. "B-but they said to never go up there because of the-"

"Yeah, yeah. It's a total lie. Just go!" the boy said.

"I dont want to!" she yelled.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "I'll make you." then, he dove.

Dodging his attack, she ran away...up the mountain. She dodged trees, climbed over logs and boulders, and yet, he still followed her. "I'll get you!" he shouted.

Tears began to form in her blue eyes. "S-stop it! S-stop!"

RING RING RING RING RING!

"BLIZZARD APROACHING! TAKE COVER!"

The two kids stopped as the alarm rang. The boy smirked, pushed the girl to to ground and said:

"Good luck." Then he left.

As the girl scrambled up, the wind suddenly pushed her down again. The blizzard.

As snow and cold wind blinded her, freezing her to the bone, she crawled. It didnt matter to where, but she needed help.

After crawling for about 30 long minutes, she collapsed. The last thing she saw, was a dark shadow of a certain someone, looming over her.

* * *

The Grinch looked out the door. The blizzard was getting pretty bad now.

"Huh. What the heck is that?" the Grinch squinted his eyes. There was a small creature crawling up the mountain. After a while, he realized it wasnt a creature- it was a young Who girl!

"What the hell is she doing? What a complete idiot!" the Grinch said. Before he realized what he was doing, he was out the door.

THe girl had collapsed. Her dark hair was blowing in the wind, her cheeks were pale, and her lips were turning blue. The Grinch groaned. He leaned down, picked her up, and took her inside.

"Boy, she's like a doll, she hardly weighs a thing!" he grummbled.

He set her down, and tossed serveral ratted blankets and rags, in order to warm her up.

*An hour later*

The Grinch watched her as she began to stir.

"Huh? Wh-where am I?" the girl asked in a small voice.

"In my home at the top of the mountain. Who the heck are you?" the Grinch snapped.

"I-I dont...remember..." she stammered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DONT REMEMBER?" The Grinch yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I'm just a kid!" the girl yelled back, startling the both of them.

"Huh... touche...Well, I guess I'm stuck with you. You need a name, first of all." the Grinch said.

"Okay..."

"Got any clue of your real name, kid?"

"L-L-L-L-L-L"

"Alright, dont hurt yourself. You're an "L" girl...lets see...how about...Lucy?"

"Lucy...yeah... I like it." the girl, now Lucy, said.

"Alright then, Lucy. Welcome aboard. I'm the Grinch. Dont ask about my life, dont do things to annoy me on perpose, and dont do any girlie stuff to MY stuff. Got it?"

Lucy nodded. "Okay...Grinch."

"And you have to follow my rules if you want to live here...unless you want to go to the town and live in the Orphanage-"

"No!" Lucy protested.

Grinch snickered. "Alright. Now shut up, and follow me. We have stuff to do."

* * *

**9 years later**

"LUCY! MAX!" the Grinch yelled out.

Lucy, now a sassy girl of 15, yelled "WHAT?"

"Intruders!" was all he replied, before the "Intruder Alert" alarm rang out. Lucy sighed and got up.

"Come on Max, you know what to do." Lucy said to the dog who whined in reply.

Lucy slipped on a white gown and went outside through her window. Since her dissapearance, 9 years ago, there have been rumors of a mystery creature (the Grinch) and a ghost (Lucy).

Lucy covered her face in her long, dark and tangled hair and waited. Four Who teenagers, only a few years older that her, laughed and teased each other about being afraid of the Grinch and the Ghost.

Lucy waited, and as soon as Max popped out of the door with his "Grinch" costume, Lucy stood up and wailed.

At the sight of a monster and ghost, the teens ran away, falling down the mountain in the process.

As Lucy went inside, she heard her "brother" mutter about hating the Whos...again.

"So they want to get to know us, huh Lucy?"

"I guess." was all she replied.

"They want some 'quality' time with the Grinch and his "Ghost" friend." Grinch turned. He smiled.

"Uh oh... we arent going down there are we?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. MAX! GET OUR CLOAKS!" Grinch yelled. Lucy sighed.

Lucy slipped on her dark blue cloak the Grinch had made her. She hated having to use it.

"So, Mr. Genius? How do you plan on ruining the Whos peacefull lives, THIS time?" Lucy asked. Grinch slapped on his Who mask.

"You'll see." was all he replied.

This wont end well.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" **

**I only own my OC, Lucy, and the plot of this totaly random fanfic. **

**I hope you review, and thanks for reading! **

**-Lia**


	2. Chapter 2

*Partner in Crime*

**Response to Review:**

**TO: D-M-F:**

**Erm, no, Lucy is NOT Cindy Lou...**

**Cindy Lou doesnt have dark brown hair...**

**BUT, she IS connected to her. :D**

**CLOSE ENOUGH .**

*_PAGE BREAK* _

Chapter Two: A day in town

"Merry Christmas!" a group of Whos said to Grinch and Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes as Grinch replied, "Oh, yeah, Merry Christmas and ho ho ho and...stuff."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. They turned to see a vehicle fall apart.

"Oh, no. Looks like SOMEBODY vandalized that vehicle." Grinch said innocently.

"Pfft. What a HORRIBLE thing to do!" Lucy said with fake horror. Grinch passed the a saw he was hiding to Lucy.

"Hey, kids, here's a present for ya! Be sure to run real fast with it!" Lucy said sweetly and handed a couple of kids the large saw.

"Move, move, move! Double time, double time!" Grinch called out as the kids took off running. "Let's go."

Grinch grabbed the bottom of the car, while Lucy held onto Grinch's shoulder. THe car dragged them across the snow for a minute before they let go.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Is it?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"You're making me proud Lu." Grinch said. Lucy smirked in reply.

They continued causing random chaos in Whoville when suddenly:

"LOU! LOU!" the group of teens who Lucy and Max scared showed up, calling to a Who, named Lou.

"What happened to you?" Lou asked in surprise.

"Ghost and Grinch!" was all the boy said. It was enough to make cars stop, and crash. All the Whos stopped in their tracks.

"GHOST AND GRINCH?" they shouted.

"What do you want?" Grinch asked, when Lucy elbowed him. "I mean, GRINCH? Oh no!"

"Oh dear, GHOST?" Lucy cried in false terror, before she leaned towards he Grinch. "Doofus. You nearly gave us away!"

"Did somebody say, Grinch? Or Ghost?" the Mayor came out and asked.

"Mayor MayWho." Lou stammered.

"Ugh, I hate that idiot." Grinch muttered.

The Mayor read a paragraph from the "stupid" Book of Who, which Lucy found dumb.

"Please tell me that your kids werent up on that mountain, provoking the nearest monsters near Whoville, who hate Christmas!?" MayWho said.

"Well, technecally, I'm not a monster, but whatever." Lucy muttered. Grinch snickered at her.

"N-No, no. They were just, probably...playing with matches...defacing public property..." Lou said weekly.

The Mayor sighed in relief. "Well, that's a relief. You hear the man! There is NO Grinch or Ghost situation here!"

"Geez, what a jerk." Lucy muttered. Grinch grunted, took out a straw, and shot a paper wad at the Mayor.

As MayWho winced in pain, Grinch and Lucy snickered.

"What do you say we give these Whos a bit of fustration?" Grinch asked.

Lucy looked up. "What do you have in mind?"

*Later*

"Hehehehe. It's going to take them YEARS to fugure this out!" Grinch laughed.

Lucy smirked. "Who do these go to? I've got several Jury Duties, a black mail, chain letter, and a pink slip."

"Give them to me."

Lucy handed the mail to the Grinch.

"Jury duty, jury duty, jury duty, black mail, pink slip, jury duty, chain letter, and jury duty!" Grinch said as he tossed the mail in random boxes.

Just as Lucy was about to ask the Grinch about the Mayor's mail, the doorknob began to turn.

"QUICK, HIDE!" the Grinch whisper yelled. Lucy dove behind some boxes, while Grinch grabbed Max and climbed to the corner of the room.

"Hello?" a small voice asked. Lucy peeked from behind the boxes to see a cute little girl with blonde hair.

Grinch slipped and dropped his mask in the process.

_Idiot!_ Lucy thought.

The little girl turned and picked up the mask. Shrugging, she turned. Just as she was about to leave, Max gave a little sneeze.

"Cazuntight." Grinch muttered, then realized his mistake.

"Idiot!" Lucy muttered, also realizing her mistake.

The little girl turned, saw the Grinch and screamed.

Grinch, startled also screamed, which startled Lucy, who ALSO screamed.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

Grinch jumped from the roof and landed in front of the girl. "Y-your the, the, the-"

"The, the, the, the, THE GRINCH!" Grinch mocked and snapped.

The girl shrieked and turned only to see Lucy, in her white gown and blue cloak.

"The, the, the G-ghost?!" the girl stammered.

"Boo." Lucy said in a lazy tone. IT still startled the girl, who screamed again, stepped back, and fell into the sorting machine.

"Well, that went well." Lucy said.

"LEt's go." Grinch began to turn, when Max bit his bottom.

"Max! Let go of that! That is NOT a chew toy!" Grinch tried to shake Max off, but couldnt.

"Max! Cut it out, you dont know where that's been! Gross, stop it! MAX!" Lucy tried to pull of Max.

The girl let out a loud scream. "HELP! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

The sorting machine made a high pitched noise, which annoyed Lucy and the Grinch even further.

"Danm it, Grinch, just help me pull the kid out!" Lucy snapped. She reached out, took a hold onto the girls ankle and pulled.

"Bleeding hearts of the world, unite!" the Grich said in annoyance.

He reached out, grabbed the girl by the leg and pulled her out. Setting her upside again, he snatched the Who mask from her.

"GIve me that! Dont ya know you shouldnt take things that dont belong to you?!" Grinch snapped.

"Let's just go already." Lucy muttered. As they began to leave, they heard the girl say, "Thanks for saving me!"

THey stopped short. Well, Grinch stopped short, making Lucy run into him. They both turned and faced her.

"You think we...SAVED you?" Lucy asked.

The girl nodded. Grinch sneered. "Wrong-o. We simply noted that you werent properly packaged, my dear!"

Grinch grabbed a bunch of red wrapping paper and began to wrap the girls head.

"Hold still! Lucy, pick out a bow." Grinch said.

Lucy lazily choose a gold colored bow. As she tied it, the grinch held the girl still.

"Can I use your finger for a sencod?" Lucy asked. She tied the bow, and stepped back.

"NOW, we can leave!" Grinch said, then turned and left the room.

"Good luck kid. Come on Max, lets go." Lucy also left, with Max following close behind her.

As they left, Lucy could hear the little girl calling out, "Hello? HELLO?"

As they snuck out of the post office, Lucy could hear Grinch muttering something about going soft.

"Pfft. YOU? Soft? You havent gone soft since you found Max." Lucy said.

Grinch glanced at her. "Dont remind me. My heart grew half a size." he grummbled.

Lucy smirked. "You know you like the warmth."

"Shut up! I did not! Honestly, I dont know WHY I put up with you two in the first place." he snapped.

"You know you love us." Lucy replied, making the Grinch roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you think the kid is going to sqeal on us?" Lucy asked.

Grinch shrugged. "Dont know, dont care."

This time Lucy roller HER eyes. "You should. Especailly when if the Who's find out about my "adoption"...they'll say you've gone soft for REAL."

Grinch stopped in his tracks. "Dont even say it. You might jinx it! Although, we SHOULD hide until it gets dark, where nobody can see us well...in case the brat DOES mention us."

"What do you suppose we do? It's 2 HOURS until nightfall." Lucy asked.

"Hmm...wanna laugh?"

"Sure."

"Then let's go make some prank calls."

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" **

**I only own my OC, Lucy, and the plot of this totaly random fanfic. **

**I hope you review, and thanks for reading! **

**-Lia**


End file.
